


where i am (where i'll always be)

by asterial



Series: together/apart [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterial/pseuds/asterial
Summary: "finally playing against each other after so long," kageyama says. "you better not expect me to hold back just because it's you."i grip his shoulders, placing my forehead on his."of course," i reply, "this time, i'm definitely gonna win."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: together/apart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	where i am (where i'll always be)

there are some things that are irreplaceable. like the feeling of wind rushing through me when i bike down the mountain in miyagi, or the taste of those meat buns daichi used to buy us all the time. some things are just too precious, too important for me to replace. but there are things that you have to leave; things you outgrow, things you don't need, things you want to keep yet have to lose to make room for more important things. like natsu's baby shoes, or old school textbooks. like friends, teammates, or lovers.

like kageyama.

somewhere, between the meeting, the getting along, the kissing, the fighting, between everything ( _despite_ everything) kageyama just blurred the lines between those three. it didn't really start anywhere, because if it did, it could have gone differently. we could have realized it sooner, been happy even for a little while. we could've worked it out, see how it went. but we also could have hurt, ourselves and each other, if we had walked any farther than we already were at the time. so i suppose things went exactly the way they were supposed to.

when kageyama decided to advance to the v-league, none of us were shocked. out of everyone in karasuno, the one most likely to go pro in volleyball was kageyama, what with his innate talent and immense passion for the sport. i had known all along kageyama had been aiming even higher than a lot of us. but i myself had my own ambitions; places i wanted to go, things i had to do to get there. kageyama wasn't the only one honing his skills for greater heights. because when you have to make your own wings to fly, you do everything just to see the view from the summit. and once you've seen it, you do everything just to see it again.

that was why i decided to go across the globe. far from everyone i knew. far from karasuno and my family. far from kageyama. 

it wasn't as if i was trying to get away from him, although i do suppose that being away from everything that reminded me of kageyama helped me get over him. if i ever did get over him.

still, the day of the graduation ceremony was bittersweet. one last serve, one last receive. kageyama on the other side of the court was a sight i was not used to, but a sight i knew i would see again soon.

"see you later, kageyama."

"yeah, see you later."

we didn't kiss. we didn't say much, either. we didn't have to. we both knew what we wanted; where we wanted to go and where we were headed. and neither of us wanted to get in each other's way. so, we said goodbye. for now.

but there are just some things that are irreplaceable.

it's probably late now, two or three in the morning. i'm already in bed with the lights off, curled into myself on one side of the bed, when i hear the door creak open and a weight dropping behind me. i feel the cold air of the room when the blanket rises and falls but it quickly disappears when warm arms wrap around me. 

i smile to myself. _this_ was exactly the way things were supposed to go.

"tire yourself out, again?" i say.

kageyama groans in response, burying his face into my hair. "dumbass."

his voice comes out ruffled and quiet. so, i turn around to see him, wrapping my own arms around his torso and smiling at his sheepish face, already halfway asleep.

"i missed you," i say, all too honest for my own good. but it elicits a blush on kageyama's cheeks so i don't mind.

"i missed you, too… dumbass."

"would it kill you not to call me that?" i chuckle.

kageyama doesn't seem to have the energy to reply, proceeding to bury his face in my shoulder. i place my hand on his head, sweeping back his hair and kissing his forehead. my hands land on his nape and i start to play with the strands at the end of his hair. kageyama looks up, eyes half-closed. and he presses his lips against mine.

it's a familiar sensation, kissing kageyama. ever since the first time, where our shy hands met each other's and found that they fit together perfectly, alone together in the clubroom, i would always feel the weight of my heart inside of my chest, feel each heavy heartbeat ring against my ribcage. like i couldn't breathe yet at the same time i finally could.

"i love you," i say, as if it finally made sense. 

"i love you, too," kageyama replies, and i realize it really does.

i don't bother hiding my smile, i don't need to hide anything. not here. not with him.

"did you take a shower yet?" i ask, stroking kageyama's cheek.

"mhmm," he hums, "practise today was brutal."

"really?" i ask, chuckling at the view of kageyama talking with his eyes closed. "what did you do?"

"the usual drills at first, then ushiwaka-san asked if he could practise some more with me, so i said yes. then hoshiumi-san saw and wanted in so he kept asking for tosses, a _lot_ like you did in high school—"

" _h_ _ey_ —"

"anyway, they ended up practising their spikes until 8. i appreciate the extra practise, but my hands feel like they're about to fall off," kageyama whines, leaning into my shoulder again.

"must be hard being a setter," i say, starting to rub circles into his back. "but i'm sure that's nothing the king of the court can't handle."

"shut up," kageyama rubs into my neck. it tickles me causing me to chuckle.

"how about you, how was practise today?"

it's adorable how he keeps trying to talk to me even when he's halfway asleep.

"it was really fun. everyone's pretty excited for our game coming up."

at that, kageyama looks up again, sending a smirk my way.

"finally playing against each other after so long," kageyama says. "you better not expect me to hold back just because it's you."

i grip his shoulders, placing my forehead on his.

"of course," i reply, "this time, i'm definitely gonna win."

kageyama chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief at my declaration. but he presses another soft kiss against my lips, gentle yet fervent. to me, it feels a lot like coming home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:35 am where i live and this isn't betaread. i just really wanted to write kagehina fluff
> 
> talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/maqickal)!
> 
> hope u enjoyed <33


End file.
